


Surprises

by cyda-the-nogitsune (Cydalima)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/cyda-the-nogitsune
Summary: It's a thing for them, actually, those little gestures planned to surprise the other. Sometimes there are flowers, a dinner somewhere, a foot massage or an un expected “I love you”.Or Yuuri tries to surprise his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request, the prompt was "H-how long have you been standing there?". English is not my language, and I'm sure this is full of grammar mistakes, feel free to say if you find any of them.

It’s been two months since Yuuri moved with Victor and at this point there are few things he doesn’t know about his fiance. Some of them discovered while in Hasetsu, others during the road to the Grand Prix Final. And a few ones he knows since St. Petersburg. Yuuri now knows which side of the bed is Victor’s favorite, and which drawer is for his socks and underwear. He knows how he takes his coffee and that he is up at the worst hours (Yuuri is not a morning person), but always with a smile.

Time and trust had made him know some other things about his fiance. Some private things no one else knows about Victor Nikiforov. And when he says private, are really private. Which are his kinks kind of private. And he absolutely loves it. That doesn't mean he is not a little bit self conscious about some of them but, hey, he’s always been anxious and that’s not something you change in a couple of months.

The thing is that sometimes he likes to surprise Victor. It's a thing for them, actually, those little gestures planned to surprise the other. Sometimes there are flowers, a dinner somewhere, a foot massage or an un expected “I love you”. And that’s why Yuuri is in his (their) room, trying to find enough courage to finally use that vibrator he bought some days ago, and (come on, Katsuki) prepare himself for Victor’s return.

But he is nervous and even though he really (really) wants to do it, he is also wondering is this is not too much or if Victor would really like something like this. (Victor once said something about sex toys and the thought has been in Yuuri’s mind since then, but, who knows. Maybe this is not what Victor had in mind).

He's still thinking about it when Makkachin barks loudly, making him jump. And when he turns around, there is Victor at the door, looking at him intently. So he does the most logical thing at that moment: he hides the vibrator behind his back.

"Hey, Yuuri".

"Victor! H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Enough time, it seems", then a curious gaze. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing!"

Victor frowns for a second and enters the room, a wide smile in his face while he gets closer to Yuuri. "Were you trying to surprise me with something?", he asks.

"Maybe?"

"Oh, Yuuri! You know I love surprises! What is it this time? Chocolates? Another ring? Some pictures from when you were a baby?"

"Why would I try to surprise you with pictures from when I was a baby?".

"I don't know, I'd really like to see some of them, that would be a nice surprise. I bet you were adorable".

Yuuri decides that yes, his surprise was definitely too much, and that it was good that Victor haven't seen the vibrator yet. So he smiles and tries to act as if nothing happened, which is not that easy when you try to hide a sex toy.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to give me my surprise?"

Yuuri could say no. He could turn around and say anything, literally anything, to distract Victor. But somehow he finds his courage (he always does) and still blushing and still embarrased, he shows what is hiding behind his back.

There's a moment of deep silence, and Yuuri is counting to ten before running away. But then Victor closes the door and, as some people say, the rest is history.

(You know, Victor can't say no to Yuuri's surprises. Now he has to think a way to surprise his fiance even more).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [tumblr](http://cyda-the-nogitsune.tumblr.com) too, come say hi?


End file.
